X-Men/List of Characters
Wolverine The most celebrated and hardened fight in Xavier's school, Wolverine is a melee machine. Distance is the only effective defense against him, since his Adamantium claws deliver lethal damage. Storm Storm is a very well-rounded combatant with the unique ability to hold the peak of her jump in a hover. Her speed is substantially increased while airborne. Her Thunder 'N' Lightning Strike is a fearsome attack, which she can unleash on her opponents. Cyclops Cyclops isn't a great Fighting Skills fighter, but his Projection Attack more than compensates. Eye Beam is his bread and butter and it is very effective. Gambit Gambit is a capable fighter noted for his flamboyant street-fighting style and ability to deliver Fighting Skills attacks from a safe distance using his staff. His mutant power allows him to imbue any object with latent kinetic energy, causing it to explode on contact. Most famously, he applies this power to playing cards, which he throws with deadly speed and accuracy. Colossus The big-hearted, gentle immigrant with a Russian farming background, Colossus' main feature is his enormous strength. With the ability to transform his body tissue into a steel-like substance he is a mighty opponent. Nightcrawler Nightcrawler is an extremely agile mutant, being an accomplished former circus acrobat. His Teleportation ability can place him instantly in position to attack his enemy's vulnerable side, and instantly return him again to a safe distance. Fighting against him is a game of anticipation. Iceman Iceman has the ability to freeze his enemies in their tracks. While not a fighting character with great strength, he has a good speed rating and a good Energy Projection attack as well as a good defensive ability. Rogue With outstanding strength, Rouge is a force to be reckoned with. Her Deceptive Touch drains health and strength from her opponent and adds to her own. Her opponent is finished with this happens. Jean Grey/Phoenix The Phoenix Force's embodiment of Jean Grey resulted in the most powerful mutant telepath in existence. Her Telekinesis allows her to physically manipulate her opponents, and her Mental Bolt move unleashes enormous amounts of energy. Beast After ingesting an untested chemical formula that triggered mutation and exaggerated his incredible athletic prowess, Beast's skin developed blue fur and he grew significantly larger canine teeth. Though his intelligence is equal to his extraordinary physical strength, it is Beast's brawn for which he is feared. His Irresistible Force is indefensible. Professor X (NPC) A superior scholar and brilliant mentor, Professor X can be used as a MOD card to increase the skill level of your characters and also provides hints about your opponent when used in Tournament mode. Magneto Magneto wields total mastery over magnetism and electromagnetic force. He can even manipulate the minerals in his body to make himself effectively many times stronger, as with his Magnetic Fortification ability. His Shrapnel attack attracts dozens of metal fragments from all directions, projecting them at his enemies, resulting in a devastating final attack. Juggernaut Juggernaut is the strongest mutant in the Marvel universe and is virtually unstoppable. His attacks are clumsy but deliver incredible damage and his Power of Cyttorak empowers him with supernatural strength. Toad As dangerous as he is grotesque, Toad is one of the most agile mutants. His jumping ability is unrivaled and he exudes a sticky substance enabling him to cling to walls and ceilings, from which he can launch powerful leaping attacks. His Toxic Spew attack is not only grotesque...but deadly. Mystique Mystique is a metamorph who can psionically shift the molecules of her body to increase the effectiveness of her Fighting Skills blows. She is also very agile, with an emphasis on combo attacks. Sabretooth Sabretooth is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. His Shredder Attack deals brutal damage to his opponent, and his Throat Rip move displays the savage strength of a wild animal. Lady Deathstrike Adamantium molecules give Lady Deathstrike unbreakable bones for increased defense, and her Cyborg Assault attack is a most powerful offensive force. Scarlet Witch Scarlet Witch uses her powers to affect probability fields. Her Chaos Magik attack works to gain an advantage over opponents. Omega Red Armed with lethal airborne toxin abilities, Omega Red is a dangerous enemy. In addition, his carbonadium tentacles are a secondary feature his opponents have to deal with. The Blob The Blob is extremely robust and resilient, nearly impervious to all forms of physical and energy damage. His skin is impenetrable and elastic, and he emits a field of super gravity, making himself immovable. Gravity Press is a grappling attack in which his personal gravity is dramatically increased. The Sentinels The Sentinels are powered by the same technology as their robotic predecessors and possess superhuman strength and endurance. All Sentinels are outfitted with the latest in mutant scanning technology and tactical-analysis software. Simply by observing a target, they can devise the best means of capturing or eradicating it. If their inital attempt falls short, Sentinels assess all available data to formulate superior tactics. Their weapons vary from jet-propulsion units to wrist-mounted blaster arrays. Category:Character Lists